the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 Scene 3
Stefi was interested in Pelubo because he reminded her of Phato, and they were closest to the southeast passage leading from the mountain chamber when the ground shook. Consequently the two of them found themselves together in that passage. As they walk along, Pelubo notices that Stefi is looking at him kind of funny. "Are you okay?" Pelubo asks. "I'm fine ... it's just that you remind me of Phato." "My name is Pelubo. Who is Phato?" "He's the boy who found me on the first island my group landed on. He's a hunter and he kept me safe from wild boars until Tom found me." "I'll keep you safe on this island." "Are you a hunter?" "I'm going to be a farmer. I like watching plants grow into food we can eat. Gopumbi and Bukela are the hunters." Pelubo is curious, and continues, "What was that other island like?" "It had forests and beaches and caves and mountains and a village - it was a lot like yours. And the people were like you, but there are more kids around your age here." "Sounds like another island of our archipelago. It's not surprising they're similar. How far away is your first island?" "We had been sailing for about an hour when we ran into that strange ship. Maybe fifteen or twenty kilometers?" "Then it's part of our archipelago." They continue walking, and Pelubo spots a purple mushroom, picks it up and puts it in his bag. "Why did you take that?" asks Stefi. "All the mushrooms can be used to make a potion that lets you walk on quicksand or mud without sinking. We have a lot of them, but we have to prepare them over a special cauldron in the Village. They should be useful later. Also we should keep looking for rarities." "You mean like this?" Stefi scoops up a bug. You found a Purple Boar-Bug! "That's good," announces Pelubo. We should be close to the exit." Soon they arrive at an opening into daylight, but it doesn't smell good. "Where are we?" asks Stefi. "We're above the Swampy Forest. My group came up this way, so it won't be hard to go back." "That reminds me, that first island had a swamp, too. But we have to go through that?" "It's too late in the day now, but tomorrow, yes. Can't you handle that?" Stefi doesn't want anyone questioning her toughness. "Of course." The passageway doesn't end at the opening but instead continues a short distance along the inside wall of the mountain. It ends in a hole about a meter and a half in diameter and three meters deep. "Careful," says Pelubo. "Wait, there's somethiing shiny down there! I think it's a statue." He sees a nearby stalagmite, and ties the liana rope to it so he can climb down safely. You found the Statue of Ulaorun! Pelubi doesn't want to damage the statue by throwing it out of the hole where it might hit the side of the hole, or Stefi might not catch it, or risk falling into the hole in the attempt. "Stefi, I'm tying the statue to the rope. Pull it out slowly, untie it, and throw the rope back down so I can climb out. Be very careful with the statue. Set it down gently against a wall away from this hole. "Okay." Pelubo ties the statue to the rope, and Stefi does pull it up carefully. It takes her a minute to untie it. As she puts the statue down, a bat comes flying at her. She screams, and more bats come. "What's the matter?" calls out Pelubo. "Bats! They won't leave me alone. I'm coming down there with you!" "Bring the bag with food then." Stefi does, and climbs down, practically falling on Pelubo. It is very dark, as the sun sets and the torches left on the cave floor slowly burn out. "Are you okay?" asks Pelubo. "Y-yes. Those bats got me stuck in a giant spider web before. We have to wait until they go away." Pelubo isn't scared of the bats, but feels he must not leave Stefi alone, so they eat some of the food they have, identifying most of it by feel. They sit and lean against the walls of the hole to try to get some sleep. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 5